


April With Roses

by Kira_Kira_Suru (KirakuHigomaru)



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirakuHigomaru/pseuds/Kira_Kira_Suru
Summary: It's April season and as a last result the Joke is letting an old role-holder take her place once again in wonderland how will the others react seeing her perform for the Joker and what will Alice think when she discovers more about her.This is a story I'm migrating from my account on Fanfiction.net but I will be posting on both sites.





	April With Roses

The prison echoed with the sound of keys jingling and footsteps." Neh Joker what are we going to do this April?" spoke a young faceless child. It had been quite a long wait but it was time for April season to come once again." I have something special planned this April." spoke Joker. He stopped outside of cell where in the lighting of the cell was a silver chain with a black stone in the shape of a clover."This April will certainly be fun." With the snap of his finger the necklace began to glow and float the chain stretching like it was around someone neck. "Ah but didn't you imprison the toy for being too unpredictable?" asked the young girl. "She is as of now no more un-predictable than the others since Alice arrived." he replied. " A figure started to form in the light of necklace in the shape of a female similar to Vivaldi's figure maybe a bit more generously portioned dressed in slimming red one shoulder style dress with a slit up the left side. "She'll be even more dangerous than anything much like a child she'll say one thing and change her mind in mid process." he said watching the figure become more visible."oh bringing out a replacement?" asked a male.

The Joker smiled devilishly turning to a man cover in a brown cloak stained in blood."Not at all Knight of Hearts just one more member for our happy family." The knight smiled walking over to the Joker seeing long strands of dark blue hair cover the face and eyes of the form. " Oh I know her" he said very buoyantly. Joker nodded the figure fully visible and formed the necklace dis-appearing into her skin leaving just a black clover mark in the center of her chest much like Vivaldi's heart."Indeed hopefully she doesn't give us any issue this time around" The knight chuckle staring at the girl she lifted her head slowly with piercing red eyes glaring behind strands of long blue bangs." Welcome back Alessia Caprice." said Joker The faceless child stepped closer grasping the bars peeking in on the woman who's glare and attention went straight to the Joker who chuckled."Ah that's right you decided to go by a different name I'm sure Hansel and Gretel will be happy to see you." "Who is she Joker she's really pretty."asked the young girls. "My dear child allow me to introduce to Aless-" the woman glared became harder at the Joker just as he was about to address her by the supposedly wrong name bringing his fisted hand to his mouth coughing into it clearing his throat. "This is Luisa Rosina and she is The Rose of Wonderland."

Ace smiled as the Joker opened the door to the cell the kid rushing in." Oh so she's the Rose of Wonderland." Joker cracked a wicked grin following the small child offering his hand to Luisa." I'm willing to let you take back your role this April for a small condition. Luisa tucked her loose bangs behind her ears. "and that would be?" she asked unconcerned. "I want you in my show to help me lure someone home." Luisa arched a brow to Joker bringing herself to her feet all on her own she may had been dressed ,but one thing was off she didn't wear any shoes."Ace will you fill her in on the way to the circus. "Very well" Luisa said leaving the cell looking over at Ace the smile he gave her was happy but had a severe chill behind it, Luisa smirked leading herself out of the prison Ace following close behind her.

When April arrived it was all the same at it was the first time Joker was going all out allowing all 15 role-holders to exist to entertain Alive. Alice who had been taking current residence at the Hatter's mansion to avoid Peter was brimming excitedly having no recollection or any sort of wrong doing either Joker's had done." You seem happy Princess are you that excited?" asked Blood. Alice nodded standing between Blood and his right hand man Elliot." I am last April was so much fun." She said looking around. "Careful if you act anymore defenseless you'll be swept away." Blood said smuggishly. Alice pouted and glared briefly at Blood who merely returned her glare with an arrogant smirk. Elliot's ears twitched looking down at a small flyer that had started to circulate the second the territories began to become unstable. " Announcing new attraction as part of the show stories told by the ring leader the stories of your dreams...the hell is up with this what is he planning?"asked the hare." It means he's wanting to give an even better performance than last time." spoke an unknown voice.

Alice turned around seeing Nightmare and Grey as she smiled."His performances are perfect enough as it is what more could he do?" She asked. "You'd be surprised" Nightmare said with a cautious smile."Lord Nightmare the show is about to start." Grey said. Nightmare nodded looking over to Alice and smiled." Shall we all go together?" Blood shrugged his shoulder but went on ahead with Elliot following close behind leaving Alice with Nightmare and Grey. They quickly started to follow Blood and Elliot entering the large tent already crowded with guests and other role-holders. Across from where Alice was sitting was Vivaldi and her couldn't help but notice that Ace had been smiling a lot more but couldn't figure out why. "You lazy lout I wish there was a way to remove that smile from your mouth" said Peter. Ace chuckled grinning like a kid." Awe but Peter it's the circus have a little fun for once." he said. "That's complete malice or did you forget that the Joker keeps trying to take my Alice." "I don't think she was ever yours." Ace said bluntly.

Just as Peter was about to retort the lights all together went out with one spotlight shining down on center stage illuminating it's ringleader Joker. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you all for coming and hope your time here is a time of magic and wonder now let's begin our show." Alice watched in amazement at the opening performance he had definitely added new tricks then before and had a lot more magic intertwined with them." Now then I would like to draw your attention to this beautiful work of art." Joker announced snapping his finger the tent fell dark as glowing red petals began to fell from inside the tent as some of the rose collided with one another they would burst turning into red sparkles that shimmered and faded. A lone red light came on directed on the stage onto a figure dress in a long white strapless gown that fanned out like a rose from the thigh down and again barefooted as well as a white mask covering her eyes. She refrained from talking and merely waved her hand as she did the petals moved to the motion of her hand conducting the petals and with a quick snap of her finger the petal began to change colors and flash like lightning bugs.

All the role-holders watching the performance seemed to be on edge this performance seemed to be nothing but a show of flash but all of them could tell this was more than enough to entertain Alice's young mind who was watching like a child at the petals and sparkled. When the show ended the petals flew to the center enveloping the woman forming a large closed rose and in large quiet pop the petals and the woman were gone. The stage fell dark again before illuminating Joker standing next to the woman now dressed in a red gown. Her mask was gone and was revealed as a role-holder." Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you all for witnessing one of the greatest forms of magic the rose is definitely more beautiful when it's free so allow me to introduce you to Luisa Rosina or better known as The Rose." Joker said with a wide smile.

The audience began a roaring applause Alice even standing to her feet in astonishment by the show and by the appearance of a new role-holder. "I don't understand Lord Nightmare is she?" asked Grey worriedly looking over at a rather intimidated Nightmare."Yes which means this April will be very challenging." He said with a sigh before looking over at Peter who scowled darkly at the Joker and then at the female. Elliot instantly looked over to Blood though he seemed calmed he could tell that he was bothered. "Blood?" he asked quietly. Blood instantly stood up with a smirk."Elliot I will be back shortly please see to it that the Princess is escorted home the second the show is over. Elliot nodded watching Blood leave the second he saw the Joker and Luisa leave the tent the show of many faceless performers going back to their twist and turns.

Luisa followed the Joker through the crowd as he reached over grabbing a red balloon from a vendor handing it to her." A fabulous performance Luisa I'm glad Joker decided to let you out again." Luisa grabbed the balloon walking beside with a light smile."I was told to behave right?"Luisa said calmly. Joker chuckled lightly." Well I don't care what else you do after our show as long as you continue to entertain our lovely guest." "Alice right?." Luisa said turning around ." She's staying with you right Blood?".Blood stopped staring at Luisa with a smirk as he chuckled." You know I always wanted to know how someone like you could see so much." Luisa shrugged her shoulders smiling walking up to Blood running her fingers through his hair then sliding her hand down to his smirked staring down at Luisa running his hand up her arm to her neck and then resting on her cheek. She leaned in closely taking in a small whiff of his jacket." The smell of teas and well bloomed roses even if I'm miles out and I've lost all my other senses I'll still know who you are and no time in that prison will change that.


End file.
